1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle tail lights, notably to tail lights with several optical modules generating beams of light and to methods for managing these optical modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0160779 discloses a vehicle tail light in which a part of the light performs a stop light function, or indicates that the vehicle is braking, whatever the mode of operation of the tail light, and, underneath, a part which, according to two modes of operation, acts as a position light or as a turn indicator.
However, such a tail light occupies a certain amount of space. This is because the various parts thereof comprise at least as many different optical modules, such as light guides associated with light-emitting diodes, as there are signaling functions to be performed. Also, the part that generates the stop light needs to be powerful enough and have enough of an illuminating surface area that it can be seen, this also adding an additional constraint on space.